Sea of sorrow
by Thornnstar
Summary: This is an older re-edit. Sora and Roxas hook up for a night and Sora ends up leaving Roxas standing on the beach. Oneshot.


A/N: I don't own any part of Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. This story was completely fan made.

This is an older story I had laying around. It's one part rubbish, two parts fun.

* * *

" _looking at the stars and wishing you were here..._"

Sora rolled over and slamed his head into the pillow '_...I miss you so much if I could redo our journey I would have saved you..._'

* * *

"_swimming in the ocean yearning for you..._"

Roxas opened his eyes to a moonlit night. "where'd you go Sora...?"

* * *

Roxas stands up on the beach and looks around '_I wonder whats in_ _that shack...' _he slowly walks over to the shack and peeks in it.

"It looks abandoned...oh there's stairs..." he runs up the stairs and stops

laying on the bed was Sora. "Sora?..."

Sora jumps up and turns around, "Roxas...," he runs to give him a hug.

"I thought you were gone forever" he whispered.

"Sora...Im pretty sure I can't stay here... I don't belong"

"Roxas please stay..." he said while reaching up and kissing his neck, rubbing his shoulders. He stops and looks up into Roxas' eyes, "please, don't leave me..."

Roxas embraces Sora and they both walk hand in hand to the bedroom. When they arrive Roxas turns around and lifts Soras body up into his arms and turns slowly to the bed. Sora pulls a pair of handcuffs out of Roxas' back pocket and whispers between kisses, "kinky much?..."

Roxas does a low laugh "thought you might like them."

"Well you were right," Sora says as he pulls off Roxas' shirt and rolls him over; then he handcuffs him to the bed.

"Now for some real fun" he whispers in his ear. Roxas moans as Sora slides his tongue down his body. He goes about it slowly building up Roxas' desire. When he reaches the top of his pants he growls lowly and slips them off with his teeth. He moves his head down  
and wraps his mouth and tongue around Roxas' penis. Roxas clenches and unclenches his fists and moans softly.

"Don't stop Sora... please," he moans. Sora picks up the pace and moves him faster in and out of his mouth.

Roxas cries out, "SORA!" as he orgasms. Sora slowly makes his way back up to Roxas' mouth and kisses him gently. Sora reaches up and  
un-cuffs Roxas. Roxas grabs Sora around his thighs and tosses him over; straddling his waist he pushes his lips gently against the back of Sora's neck. Sora makes a slight whimper and moves his hips up to meet Roxas'. Ripping his shirt off and hand cuffing him; Roxas slowly pulls Sora's pants down and pushes his erection firmly against his buttocks.

"This might hurt a little bit love..."

"It's okay, just take me Roxas, please..." Sora begs. Roxas seals his lips to Sora's neck and eases himself into Sora's unyielding body. Sora cries out and Roxas tries to move his body fast and rhythmically into him; to minimize the pain. Slowly, Sora's shouts turn into moans of pleasure, as Roxas reached underneath him and grabs his erection. He jerks his hand along him as he pumps himself against Soras body.  
"Aww Roxas, pound in harder... please..."

Roxas whispers, "sure thing love" as he started pounding him.

After a while of this Sora cries out, "Roxas!" as Roxas cums all over and collapses on top of him. He gently removes the handcuffs and rolls Sora over. He moves down and seals his lips against Sora's throbbing cock and lets him finish in his mouth. He licks up all that is left of the mess and crawls up to curl against Soras side.

"I love you so much Sora" Roxas whispered.

"...I love you too..." Sora replies as his eyes slowly shut.

Roxas stroked Soras soft brown tresses as he fell asleep.

* * *

_Kairi shouts, "how could you do this to me Sora? We're getting married in two months. I can't even trust you to be faithful!" Sora holds her close for a minute and whispers, "Im only doing this because I want to be happy before I condemn myself to unhappiness..."_

* * *

_"Oh, Roxas!" Sora moaned. _

_"Sora would you stay with me forever?" he whispered._

_"Of course I will, I love you and always will forever..." he slowly rolls over and cuddles close to him._

_"...I love you Sora..."_

* * *

The morning sun feels hot and sticky on Roxas' back. He wakes up and rolls over looking at the open balcony doors. Sora's standing at he railing looking over the ocean, he turns around and sees Roxas awake. He gives him a wide grin and lopes back into the room.

_'If only he knew how much I cared..'_ Roxas thought as he watched Sora approach. Sora leaned against the bed and gave Roxas a kiss. Roxas felt his muscles tense up as a hand groped his crotch.

"Good morning," Sora whispered against his lips.

"Good morning," Roxas growled eyeing Sora hungrily.

"Let's get dressed and go for a walk on the beach. I have something to talk to you about." Sora walked over to the small bathroom to the right of the room and motioned for Roxas to follow. Roxas got up and glanced back at the bed; he noticed the hand cuffs on the left bedside table. Above the bed was a painting of the boardwalk.

He walked over to the bathroom and joined Sora for a shower.

* * *

Once they were dressed and presentable looking they left the shack to head down along the beach.

As they walked their bodies would brush together and they'd look at each other with a smile on their faces.

Sora stopped underneath a palm tree and motioned for Roxas to sit down in the sand with him.

"Roxas... in two-months i'm getting married to Kairi... When I thought you were gone for good; I gave up any hope of being happy. I finally relented when she kept asking for my affection. When I saw you last night I thought to myself, 'at least I can be happy before I go to the gallows.' I'm so sorry for not telling you before we hooked up last night."

Roxas looked at him stunned, he didn't know what to say.

"I know you probably won't forgive me but Roxas..., I do love you." Sora jumped up and ran towards the boardwalk.

Roxas shouted after him but he didn't slow down. He eventually stopped and lowered his hand.

'_I won't let you condemn yourself Sora... not while i'm still breathing.'_

* * *

__A/N: Okay, this is a really old fanfic I had on here. I took it and tried to salvage some of it to make it easier to read. It still has some rough edges but hopefully you enjoyed it nonetheless.


End file.
